Desliz
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Era la primera vez en toda su vida que Riza Hawkeye se veía perdida, siempre había estado dispuesta a todo por su coronel con tal de verlo alcanzar la cima, pero sus acercamientos y cada desliz que él le daba le estan llevando a la perdición...


**Título: Desliz**

**Pairing: Roy x Riza**

**Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece es de la maravillosa Arakawa-sensei simplemente soy una Royaista empedernida xD**

"Una noche más con él, quedándome hasta tarde porque no terminó su trabajo...  
>Yo que jamás he temido a nada, que siempre he estado dispuesta a lo que fuera por y para él,<br>temo quedarme a su lado, ¿La razón? Muy sencilla... Mi coronel cuando nos quedamos a solas tiende a cometer deslices... "

**Introducción:**

_**¡Bang, Bang!**_

Dos nuevos disparos se hicieron presentes en aquel lugar. Eran sólo las ocho de la mañana, por lo que aquel lugar que usaban para entrenar su puntería, estaba vacío. Ningún ruido era presente, sólo aquellos disparos insistentes que propinaba dicha teniente primera hacia su objetivo.

**- No estoy en forma – **susurró la rubia incorporándose un poco y dirigiendo su vista hacia la diana. Era extraño pero no había sido capaz de dar justamente en el centro, aquello le frustraba, pero sabía muy bien porque no estaba concentrada y de quien era la culpa. Dejó a un lado su rifle y se sentó en el suelo por unos instantes, no estaba bien, todo lo que estaba pasando no estaba bien y lo sabía a la perfección. – **Esto no está bien…**

**- ¡Hey Riza! – **gritó la morena, saludando con la mano a su amiga de forma tan despreocupada y típica en ella - ** Se te ve distraída.**

**- Sólo estaba pensando – **dijo éste incorporándose mientras echaba el rifle a su hombro - **¿No deberías estar con el Fuhrer, Rebecca?**

**- Ya sabes que Grumman me da bastante libertad, además aún no ha llegado **– apoyó su arma en su hombro, miró fijamente al objetivo por unos instantes y disparó. Para una francotiradora como Rebecca Catalina, era un tiro audaz y sencillo, había dado justamente en el centro.

**- Si he conseguido superar las habilidades de "Ojo de Halcón" debe pasar algo realmente malo, ¿Qué te preocupa? – **esbozó una sonrisa a su amiga. A veces la rubia maldecía que pudiera conocerla tan bien, solía tener determinación y no reflejar ninguna emoción, pero esa mujer que tenía delante era capaz de levantar todas esas emociones.

**- He dicho que no es nada –** dijo sin más recogiendo su equipo y dándole la espalda a la morena.

**- ¿Qué ha hecho tu "maravilloso" coronel esta vez?**

La teniente primera miró de reojo a su compañera, no quería tocar el tema y su mirada reflejó claramente sus pensamientos haciendo que Rebecca se encogiese de hombros y suspirara.

**- No es asunto suyo, teniente Catalina – **frunció el ceño la rubia.

**- Debe ser terriblemente grave, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Mustang ha dejado de satisfacerte? – **ensanchó su sonrisa la francotiradora, echando el rifle a su hombro y siguiendo a su compañera. Pudo ver con claridad como sus propias palabras había conseguido tensarla y enfadarla, después de todo ella era una experta en colmar su paciencia.

**- Esos comentarios son inapropiados, además de que el coronel y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación – **gruñó ella intentando finalizar el tema, así que retomó el paso sin poder despegarse de su amiga.

**- Riza debería recordarte que te conozco muy bien y si estás tan pensativa es porque ha ocurrido algo – **dijo ésta poniéndose delante de la rubia para mirarla a los ojos pero sin ningún tipo de efecto en ella. En sus ojos marrones no se veía absolutamente nada, sólo un cierto agobio para poder salir de aquel tema tan incómodo.

**- No quiero hablar de eso –** dijo finalmente rendida y de forma sincera. Siempre aquella chica de coleta alta conseguía sacarle todo lo que quería saber, pero realmente era su culpa, ella misma se lo buscaba por no actuar como siempre, por no tomarse las cosas con calma y tranquilidad como de costumbre.- **Lo siento debo volver a la oficina.- ** Quizá desahogarse un poco le habría venido bien, le habría hecho respirar con tranquilidad y sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma, pero todo lo que estaba haciendo era en contra de las leyes de fraternización, si algo escapaba de sus labios y llegaba a oídos de un superior tanto ella como su coronel terminarían en grandes problemas y no estaba dispuesta a acabar con su aspiración de ese modo. Así que sin decir nada más y escuchar los susurros de su amiga respecto a los hombres, le dio la espalda, guardó su arma en el casillero y volvió a la oficina, dispuesta a llevar un día normal.

_**12:00 pm en Central y su coronel no se había dignado a aparecer.**_

La mañana había seguido más monótona de lo normal, ya que su coronel no se había dignado a dar señales de vida había tenido que tomar su lugar en las reuniones, (que le habían llevado casi parte de toda la mañana) Los informes que le había encargado la noche anterior seguían en su escritorio, como si nunca le hubiera sugerido que debía terminarlos, estaban posicionados justamente en el mismo sitio que los había dejado y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño notoriamente.

**- Aquí tiene los informes, teniente – **sonrió el suboficial con cierto miedo. Todos los presentes conocían demasiado bien a su teniente primera, cuando no solía alzar la cabeza de su escritorio para mirarles, daba "sonoros" portazos y no les había dirigido ni una sola palabra en el día, era síntoma de que estaba terriblemente enfadada con su superior.

**- Gracias, suboficial.**

**- Emm… Hawkeye, creo que no deberías tomarte las cosas tan a pecho, sabes perfectamente como es el coronel, incluyendo su irresponsabilidad – **Esta vez habló su teniente primero, tenía los pies encima de la mesa, los brazos posicionados detrás de la nuca y como de costumbre mordía la boquilla de un cigarro sin encender (estaba claro que si se dignaba a encenderlo aquella mañana, su superior le tiraría por la ventana)

**- Como me lo tome no tiene importancia, teniente Havoc – **suspiró y alzó la mirada hacia él – **Pero yo soy teniente primera, no coronel, así que debería recordar cuál es su lugar y sus obligaciones, sin importar sus citas.**

**- Eso es terriblemente difícil – **dijo Havoc con voz sincera.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento, debía acelerar el ritmo en sus tareas ya que si no, la noche se les echaría encima. Clasificó y ordenó los informes ya terminados por orden alfabético de forma audaz y sencilla, como si se tratase de una tarea demasiado fácil. Conociendo los "hobbies" del moreno si aparecía no se dignaría a hacer ningún informe hasta que terminara su "etapa de resaca" y calculaba que se no terminaría aproximadamente hasta el día siguiente por la tarde, así que sacó unos últimos informes sin revisar y fue al escritorio de su teniente segundo.

**- Le agradezco su preocupación, teniente, pero tenemos trabajo. – **Susurró ella intentando sonar razonable pero su voz delataba su propio enfado, dejó caer los informes sobre la mesa y apartó sus piernas de la mesa – **Si termina el trabajo podrá irse antes a casa.**

**- Suena bastante bien – **sonrió él poniéndose manos a la obra.

**- Teniente Breda, suboficial Fuery si lo desean pueden tomarse el día libre cuando terminen esos informes – **dijo Riza sentándose nuevamente en su lugar y se dispuso a releer los informes de su coronel.

**- ¿E…está segura, teniente? Aún queda bastante que hacer – **susurró Fuery con cierta preocupación por su superior.

**- No se preocupa suboficial, tengo que terminar los informes del coronel e ir a una reunión en su lugar después de la hora de la comida que me llevará toda la tarde, hoy terminaremos el trabajo a tiempo, así que no hay problema – **esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, intentando que su subordinado se sintiera más tranquilo y sin culpa porque ella se quedara allí.

Después de todo no le importaba pasar la tarde sola, es más agradecía por no tener que enfrentarse a los comentarios de sus subordinados ese día. Cada uno con su trabajo concluido fue despidiéndose de su teniente primera, mientras que ella terminaba los últimos informes para el día siguiente. Las horas pasaban realmente lentas para ella, ni siquiera había parado para comer, tenía el estómago cerrado y sus propios pensamientos no le ayudaban demasiado, dejó caer el bolígrafo en la mesa y apoyó la mano en su mejilla.

**- Esto no está bien… Estoy entorpeciéndole **– Sus pensamientos giraban ante las noches anteriores en las que había vuelto tarde a casa por culpa de la irresponsabilidad del coronel Roy Mustang.

_Ya estaba acostumbrada a que los informes no estuvieran listos para la fecha límite, su coronel no se dignaba a firmarlos a tiempo, el teniente primero Havoc se había molestado con el coronel por haberle arrebatado una cita y el teniente Breda y suboficial Fuery se habían dedicado a jugar a costa de ella al ajedrez, por todos esos motivos a las diez de la noche de un veintisiete de febrero aún se encontraba rellenando formularios, revisando propuestas y rellenando todos los informes que se debían dar de cada misión._

_**- ¿Ha rellenado los últimos informes? – **__inquirió saber la rubia, mirando a su superior por encima de algunos papeles que tenía en las manos._

_- __**Tranquila teniente, aún estoy leyendo cada propuesta.**_

_**- Por favor dese prisa – **__dijo con cierto desdén mientras se dedicaba a abrir el fichero de los informes y clasificar todo el caos que él había provocado en él._

_-__** ¿Tiene alguna cita, teniente? – **__parecía muy interesado por la prisa de su subordinada aquella noche, normalmente aprovechaba cada informe que no se había dignado a hacer en todo el día para quitarle su valioso tiempo y retenerla junto a él, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Lo sabía muy bien, no deseaba que aquella mujer que tenía delante tuviera citas, no quería que se alejara de él de ningún modo._

_**- No es asunto suyo, coronel – **__le amonestó la rubia._

_Desde hacía unos meses no le agradaba la idea de quedarse a solas con él en la oficina, desde la última fiesta que habían ido en grupo para celebrar una misión realizaba con éxito se habían acercado más de lo que debían. Recordaba la última vez que le había amonestado por llamarle "niño" por no realizar su trabajo y se había molestado de tal manera que la había apoyado en su escritorio dejándola sin escapatoria. Incluso en los momentos que aquel hombre se encontraba mal, la buscaba con ansia, intentando tranquilizar sus propios sentimientos y aquello no podía seguir, no, no estaba dispuesta a que siguiera aferrándose a ella (principalmente porque lo consideraba un error) Cuando despertó de sus propios sentimientos se encontraba detrás de su silla, masajeando los hombros de su teniente, haciendo que se tensara y dejara de clasificar sus informes._

_**- Parece bastante tensa, ¿tanto le molesta quedarse conmigo?**_

_**- Por favor, coronel, termine con su trabajo, no estoy dispuesta a quedarme toda la noche aquí con usted porque no le apetece encargarse de su deber – **__levantó su mirada, mirándole severamente y por unos momentos lo creyó un error. Los ojos caobas de Roy parecían atravesar los suyos propios, cuando quiso darse cuenta de la realidad, el moreno había atrapado sus labios de forma suave, esperando que ella le correspondiera. – _**No vuelva a hacer eso – **susurró ella apartándose de sus labios.

_-__** ¿Por qué?**_

_**- Esto está prohibido y lo sabe bien –**__ volvió a amonestarle. Sin pensarlo demasiado se levantó de su asiento y colocó los informes en su lugar._

_- ¿__**Entonces no le importa que salga con cualquiera de mis citas? – **__Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquella distancia que estaba poniendo entre ellos le molestaba, siempre lo había hecho, pero prefería que siguiera molestándole, era por su bien al fin y al cabo._

_- __**Haga lo que quiera, después de todo es asunto mío, no soy una de sus conquistas – **__su tono fue grave y serio. Sin dejarle responder a sus propias palabras, tomó su abrigo y salió de la oficina sin pensarlo más, por más que ese hombre siempre le hubiera atraído no se iba a convertir en una de sus conquistas y estaba segura de ello…_

Riza salió de sus propios pensamientos al ver como la puerta se abría poco a poco, al parecer el individuo que espiaba detrás de la puerta quería estar seguro de que no hubiera nadie en la oficina y en un segundo intento abrió la puerta, encontrándose con los ojos cobrizos de su teniente primera.

**- Llega tarde, coronel… - **dijo ella a modo de saludo.

- **Eso parece, teniente.**

Intercambió una leve mirada fugaz con su subordinada que no duró ni siquiera unos pocos segundos, al ver como se sentaba en la silla de su despacho, no pudo evitar el impulso de acercarse a él, de amonestarle por su inutilidad e irresponsabilidad. De cargarle con todos sus deberes cuando él prefería tener en sus brazos a una mujer, pero al tenerlo enfrente sólo se dignó a suspirar y guardar silencio. Como le había hecho cambiar en ese tiempo…

**- Todos los informes de hoy están acabados, tiene una reunión en unos minutos. – **le informó ella. Miró su rostro por un momento, tenía unas leves ojeras bajo los ojos, su cabello parecía más despeinado de lo normal e incluso los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados ¿Es que acaso no había tenido suficiente día para descansar? Al parecer no.

**- Gracias por su fidelidad a este irresponsable coronel – **sonrió con cierta amargura.

El sólo hecho de ver sufrimiento en su rostro tanto por su culpa como por culpa de alguien le hacía tensarse, no tenía la capacidad de saber que le había pasado o si todo era una treta para que su corazón se ablandase porque si era así lo conseguía. Mirando a aquellos ojos caobas dolidos se acercó sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus propios actos, llegó hasta la silla de su superior y se inclinó atrapando sus labios con los suyos. Sí lo sabía bien, ella también había cometido un desliz, por lo tanto no todo era culpa de él…

**Continuará:**


End file.
